


First Dates Are Easy When You Have Been Basically Dating Already.

by mimimortis



Series: The Sowlmates Chronicles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Tease, Akaashi is Not a Morning Person, BokuAka Week 2020, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimortis/pseuds/mimimortis
Summary: Akaashi is not a morning person, but when Bokuto says their date will start at 9AM, he is forced to give up his weekend sleep—not that Akaashi minds. Akaashi gladly agrees to go on a day-long date with the ace.--Akaashi opened the front door to a smiling—and wide awake—Bokuto.“Is that coffee?” It was the first thing Akaashi said to the ace that morning as he took the cup from Bokuto’s hand. A hello and come in was implied as he opened the door wider and stepped aside to let Bokuto into the entryway. Akaashi took a sip as he gave the captain a look-over.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: The Sowlmates Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857142
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	First Dates Are Easy When You Have Been Basically Dating Already.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my beta readers: [joshllyman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman), [mellojello999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellojello999/pseuds/mellojello999), and [ambini42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambini42/pseuds/ambini42).

When the doorbell rang that Saturday morning, Akaashi had just decided on an outfit. He quickly pulled on a white t-shirt—tucking the front into his slacks—and grabbed his oversized navy-blue cardigan, pulling his arms through the sleeves as he hurried to the front door. He knew this was going to happen. Bokuto was many things, but he was never late to something that was important to him. Akaashi imagined Bokuto showing up a few minutes early and waiting until his phone read exactly 9:00 before ringing the bell.

Bokuto was an early riser, never waking up later than seven to go for runs early in the morning. Akaashi, on the other hand, thought that waking up before ten on a weekend was a waste of valuable sleeping hours. However, the older boy had insisted that he would pick Akaashi up at nine o’clock on the dot for their date. The demand meant the setter was up much earlier than he liked, but when it came to Bokuto, Akaashi gladly gave up sleep.

Akaashi opened the front door to a smiling—and wide awake—Bokuto.

“Is that coffee?” It was the first thing Akaashi said to the ace that morning as he took the cup from Bokuto’s hand. A hello and come in was implied as he opened the door wider and stepped aside to let Bokuto into the entryway. Akaashi took a sip as he gave the captain a look-over. 

It wasn’t anything special, but Akaashi often only saw the star in athletic wear or a school uniform, so the casual clothing was... _different_. He looked amazing, dressed casually: jeans loosely formed to the shape of his thighs that had to be sculpted by the gods; gold t-shirt tight against his chest molded to the contours of his body, beckoning for Akaashi to graze his fingers across the fabric; and a jacket filled out by his biceps, whose strength could easily pick up Akaashi and carry him away. 

“Yeah, I figured you would probably need some since you aren’t a morning person.”

Akaashi swallowed hard and took a larger sip of the coffee. He contemplated what the best way to thank the older boy was and settled on a kiss to Bokuto’s cheek. They both blushed from the interaction, still not used to new affectionate touches. 

“I’m almost ready.” Akaashi said, leaving Bokuto to find his small black backpack. Inside, he placed his train card, wallet, phone, and a compact umbrella—rain was a possibility and Akaashi liked to be prepared. He returned to Bokuto, slipping on his shoes and grabbing his house keys.

“All set.” He said, coffee still in hand as he made his way to the door.

“Hey, Akaashi.” Bokuto sounded nervous, as if he was unsure about what he was going to say next. He reached for Akaashi’s free hand, causing the younger boy to pause. 

“Yes, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi turned to face Bokuto.

The older boy stepped forward, moving his hands to cup Akaashi’s face before their lips met in a slow and gentle kiss. 

Akaashi followed his captain’s lead as his free hand moved to Bokuto’s chest. Bokuto’s tongue lightly grazed Akaashi’s lips, but never moved past them. He hummed as warmth spread through his body, originating from the spots where he and Bokuto were touching: his lips, cheeks, hand. 

The tenderness of the kiss made Akaashi weak in the knees. Their kiss in the clubroom had been filled with desperation and exploration. This one was delicate like a hello—a beginning of something they had all the time in the world for.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi whispered into Bokuto’s lips before they pulled apart. “It is customary to kiss at the end of a first date, not the beginning.”

“I couldn’t wait all day to kiss you,” Bokuto whispered back, planting a light kiss on the setter’s forehead before they departed the house.

\--

Bokuto had a whole day planned. They started by visiting Bokuto’s favorite bakery, where Akaashi was happy to get some food as well as another coffee. As they took the train into Tokyo after their breakfast, Bokuto recounted a story about Sarukui dropping his phone and Komi going to catch it like a flying receive and ending up in a puddle—that event had happened one of the mornings Akaashi had been avoiding the group of third years. Akaashi couldn’t help but chuckle at his senpais’ misfortunes; afterall, they kind of deserved it.

“I thought you would like that story.” Bokuto’s laugh enveloped Akaashi’s chuckle. “Because of how you said you enjoyed watching Kuroo suffer in your letter and that whole….’shade in florida’ thing”

“You mean _schadenfreude_ , Bokuto-san,” Akaashi teased.

It was almost eleven by the time they were entering the zoo. Akaashi had already been up for almost three hours. He couldn’t tell if it was the caffeine or Bokuto’s constant buzz of energy that kept him awake.

Before Akaashi could ask what animal Bokuto wanted to see first, the older boy grabbed his sleeve and pulled him past a small crowd viewing the panda habitat to head straight to Bokuto’s favorite exhibit—the snowy owls. Akaashi couldn’t help gazing at Bokuto’s glowing eyes as he pointed to the owls and spouted random facts about the creatures before them.

“Did you know that although many owls are nocturnal, snow owls are diurnal?”

“I deduced as much given that their habitat is out in the daylight and not in the nocturnal house.” Akaashi replied simply. He didn’t mean to sound harsh or condescending, but sometimes his tone just came off that way. As the older boy yelled his name wistfully, Akaashi took a side-step closer to Bokuto, leaning slightly into the larger boy’s arm.

To the outside world, it appeared as two friends standing next to each other, but Bokuto knew it was more. They couldn’t hold hands in public. The fact they had admitted they liked each other and agreed to go on a date was only known to their teammates, the team managers, and Kuroo—plus Kenma by extension. Everyone had non-verbally agreed to keep it a secret, knowing how the optics might affect Bokuto’s future career if he went professional, which they all knew he would.

So, instead of holding hands or planting a kiss on Bokuto’s cheek, Akaashi pressed into the biceps that drove him crazy, reassuring the ace that he enjoyed being near him. They stood there in silence, side by side, letting the small touch wash over them. Akaashi would have gladly stood there for hours, but Bokuto had other plans as he tugged Akaashi to the next exhibit. As they continued through the zoo, Akaashi discovered that Bokuto knew a lot of random facts about birds in general, not just owls.

“Did you know Peregrine falcons have been clocked at 390 kilometers per hour while diving?” Bokuto mentioned after reading the information plaque on how fast eagles dived: over 160 kilometers per hour. 

“Akaashi, did you know that cranes form lifelong monogamous pair bonds?” Bokuto had followed that fact with a wide grin and playful eyes, causing Akaashi to choke on a dumpling. 

“Did you know that flamingo legs can be longer than their entire body, and the backward bending ‘knee’ of a flamingo's leg is actually its ankle? The knee is out of sight further up the leg.” Akaashi wasn’t sure if Bokuto was trying to show off how much he knew about birds or if he was just passionate about them, but the younger boy suspected the latter.

Akaashi spent more time watching Bokuto than the animals. The older boy had a similar excitement about birds as he did about his favorite professional volleyball players. Akaashi, mesmerized by the glow of Bokuto’s golden eyes, did not notice when the older boy asked him a question.

“Akaashi, do you have a favorite animal?” Bokuto repeated louder, causing the other patrons around them to click their tongues as they strolled along a pathway through the zoo.

“Yes. I like owls.” _Because they remind me of you, Bokuto-san_. 

“Oooo! Me too! Owls are the best. What about a second favorite animal?”

“My second favorite would have to be elephants.”

“Elephants?” Bokuto asked with a confused look. Owls and elephants were two drastically different animals. 

“They are highly intelligent mammals and have even demonstrated behaviors like compassion, mimicry, grief, altruism, use of tools, and self-awareness.” 

Bokuto was still confused, but Akaashi figured it had more to do with the word _altruism_ than why he liked elephants. All the same, Akaashi decided to add on. “I also find it amusing that elephants can’t jump.”

Bokuto stopped walking, placed a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder, and started laughing so hard that his eyes watered. Bokuto mumbled something about Akaashi even taking pleasure in the misfortunes of animals through bursts of laughter. Akaashi smiled for a brief moment before he removed the older boy’s hand from his shoulder and tugged Bokuto forward by the wrist, dropping his grip as soon as the older boy fell in line next to him. 

It was a little after one o’clock when the pair exited the zoo, so Akaashi was not surprised when Bokuto led him to Ameyoko. Akaashi had made it his mission a long time ago to know all the best food around Tokyo and at the various street markets he had visited. Although the number of food vendors and restaurants at Ameyoko was less than other markets, Akaashi knew the exact spots they should visit. It was his turn to drag Bokuto around.

Akaashi grabbed two orders of takoyaki first. He had meant for them each to have their own, but he ate significantly faster than the older boy and ended up eating half of Bokuto’s plate in addition to his own. Bokuto didn’t seem to mind, finding the way Akaashi stuffed his face with food rather adorable.

Their second stop was one of Akaashi’s favorites. He had Bokuto keep a spot at a table while he bought a couple orders of Chinese pan-fried buns and pig’s feet. As Akaashi brought the plates to where Bokuto was seated, he warned the ace to be careful as the food was probably hot. The warning fell on deaf ears and Bokuto shoved a whole pan-fried bun into his mouth.

“Hooooooommmmttt!” Bokuto said through the bun still in his mouth.

Akaashi snickered, hiding a smile behind his hand. He knew it probably wasn’t nice to laugh at Bokuto’s misfortune, but he had warned the wing spiker. Akaashi’s smile prompted Bokuto to whine Akaashi’s name once he had finally swallowed the bun.

After a few more stands, they decided to switch from savory to sweet. Bokuto bought a couple slices of melon and Akaashi bought chocolate-covered strawberries and bananas. 

“I got you a slice of melon,” Bokuto said, offering the younger boy the slice of cantaloupe. 

Akaashi took the stick with his free and and placed it in his other hand with the sweets, switching it out for the chocolate-covered banana. 

Akaashi extended his hand to offer the dessert. “Here, you can have this one.”

“What if I wanted the strawberries?” Bokuto teased.

Akaashi moved the hand holding the chocolate-covered strawberries closer to his chest, eyes narrowing at his date. “You get the banana or nothing, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto laughed and accepted the banana, but, moments later, when Akaashi was taking a bite out of the melon, Bokuto snuck a bite of the strawberries. The action earned another glare from the vice-captain, and, as retribution, Akaashi took a bite of the banana. 

As Akaashi leaned into bite at the chocolate-covered banana in Bokuto’s hand, he noticed the older boy swallow hard, staring at his lips. He slowed down the motion as he wrapped his lips around the banana before biting down and sliding the piece off the stick. 

Their trip to Ameyoko ended when they walked down the street, matcha ice cream in hand, and the rain that had threatened to make an appearance the past couple hours began to fall. Bokuto grabbed Akaashi and pulled him under the small awning of a grocery store. 

“Dang! We can’t go to the beach when it’s raining!” Bokuto yelled toward the sky rather than Akaashi, the rain already flattening his hair.

Akaashi held his ice cream out for Bokuto to hold as he dug the umbrella out of his backpack.

“Agaaashi! How did you know it was going to rain!?” Bokuto asked.

“Because it has rained every day in the afternoon for the last week.” Akaashi said before adding, “and I checked the weather this morning.”

“Well, we still probably can’t go to the beach now. What should we do?” Bokuto asked his date.

Akaashi thought about it for a moment. He could suggest that they go to a museum, but Bokuto would probably either (A) be bored or (B) be loud and disturb other patrons. Then, Akaashi thought of another option, a rosy blush flushed across his cheeks.

“My parents are both out of town until tomorrow evening. We could watch a movie or _something_ at my house.” Akaashi looked to Bokuto, whose mouth was agape. 

Bokuto had started walking toward the train station before Akaashi had time to open the umbrella to create a haven from the rain. 

\--

By the time they reached Akaashi’s front door, the rain had stopped. While Akaashi had remained relatively dry, Bokuto’s outer layer was soaked as he had kept running out from under the umbrella as if he forgot it had been raining. 

Bokuto stood close behind Akaashi as the younger calmly dug the house keys out of his bag. The older boy became increasingly impatient. An empty house—a safe space to attack the setter with kisses—was behind the black door. The kiss this morning had been nice and sweet, but Bokuto had been thinking about the intensity of the one they had shared in the clubroom for days. He wanted to repeat it.

Bokuto swore at how slow the younger boy was moving to enter his house, taking his time to shake out the umbrella twice before finally inserting his key, twisting it to open the door, and entering the house with Bokuto at his heels.

Before the door had even shut, Bokuto pinned Akaashi against the wall in his entryway, and kissed him hard. Bokuto’s free hand moved along Akaashi’s side, feeling the setter shuddered under his touch. Invigorated by his vice-captain’s reception of his touches, Bokuto slipped his tongue, tasting the lingering matcha on his vice-captain’s lips.

Akaashi ran his hands up Bokuto’s chest, finding the zipper of Bokuto’s jacket. While their lips continued to move against one another, Akaashi unzipped the ace’s jacket and pushed it off his shoulders.

“Trying to get me undressed already?” Bokuto mused as he helped Akaashi tug the jacket off his body.

“Actually, your jacket is just soaking wet since you refused to stay under the umbrella.” Akaashi met Bokuto’s gaze with a blank expression, speaking as if he was answering an easy question at school as he tossed the jacket aside. “I didn’t appreciate it.”

Free of the wet jacket, Akaashi’s hands wandered up Bokuto’s bare arms, over his broad shoulders, and into his wet hair. The rain had removed most of Bokuto’s hair gel, his strands now plastered across his forehead rather than their normal horned-owl spikes. Akaashi brushed the hair from Bokuto’s eyes as he felt his stomach lurch at the rare sight.

“Aghaaaa-” Bokuto was silenced as Akaashi twisted his fingers into Bokuto’s hair and pulled the ace closer. Bokuto wrapped his arm tighter around the younger’s waist, pressing their bodies together and leaning in to meet the Akaashi’s lips. Bokuto needed them to be as close as possible. He wanted more.

Bokuto kissed up Akaashi’s jawline, listening to the other boy gasp. Bokuto dragged his tongue across Akaashi’s neck, holding back as to not inadvertently leave a mark, but it was difficult with the soft sounds the younger boy was releasing into the air. Bokuto moved his lips to nibble on Akaashi’s earlobe, feeling the grip Akaashi had on his hair tighten even more.

“ _Bo_ ... _kuto-san_ ,” Akaashi moaned, sending shivers throughout Bokuto’s body.

The older boy stopped and slumped his head on Akaashi’s shoulder. 

“Aghaaseeehiiiii! I think I need you to call me something else when we are alone because if you keep saying my name like that, it...it’s going to be too hard to pay attention when you call out to me while playing volleyball.”

Akaashi moved his mouth by Bokuto’s ear. 

“A great volleyball player will be able to focus on the game no matter what... _Bokuto-san_.”

Akaashi said the ace’s name slowly and in a slight moan, noticing the older boy shudder. They stood there unmoving for a moment. Bokuto was frozen, trying to calm the heat spreading throughout his body, and Akaashi basked in the mess he had reduced Bokuto to with just the older boy’s name and smiled. Akaashi kissed Bokuto on the cheek and maneuvered out of his grasp, slipping off his shoes as he fully entered his home. 

Akaashi ignored Bokuto’s pleas through his mispronounced name as he walked into the living room to find a movie. As his eyes skimmed through the available movies, his hand moved to his neck, remembering the way his skin had felt under Bokuto’s lips.

Bokuto eventually made his way into the living room—acting only slightly dejected—and took a seat on Akaashi’s couch. Akaashi started the movie, an action flick he knew Bokuto would enjoy, and snuggled up next to Bokuto, who promptly placed his arm around the younger boy to draw him in closer. As the opening sequence played, Akaashi settled his head onto Bokuto’s chest, paying more attention to Bokuto’s steady breaths than to the movie. 

Ten minutes into the movie, Akaashi shifted so his head was in Bokuto’s lap. Bokuto absently ran his fingers through the setter’s hair. Akaashi relaxed under Bokuto’s touch, and his thoughts wandered to how perfect the entire day had been. Everything felt so natural that it was almost as if they had been dating the past year and only just realized it themselves. The only new thing was that they now kiss.

Akaashi felt the exhaustion overtake his body. Slow blinks turned into closing his eyes for one minute, which turned into ten minutes. Thirty minutes later, Akaashi fell asleep and shortly after was when Bokuto noticed the younger boy was out cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Scene!!  
> \--  
> “Aghaaashi, we should go on a date again.” Bokuto said, still absently threading his fingers through Akaashi’s hair.
> 
> Silence. 
> 
> Bokuto repeated the younger boy’s name as he peered down at him. Akaashi’s breaths were slow and deep. His eyes closed and his expression relaxed. 
> 
> Bokuto carefully maneuvered himself out from underneath Akaashi. Crouched next to the couch, Bokuto watched Akaashi’s chest slowly rise and fall, listening to the periodic sighing breaths passing the vice-captain’s lips. He couldn’t believe he was so lucky to be kissing those lips now. 
> 
> Realizing Akaashi was not waking up anytime soon, Bokuto scooped up his date in his arms. He carried the younger boy to his room, placing him on the bed and wrapping him in the comforter. Bokuto scribbled a note onto a sheet of paper and left it on the nightstand by the bed. With a kiss onto the younger boy’s forehead, Bokuto said his goodbye and left him to sleep. 
> 
> _Akaashi, you fell asleep and I didn’t want to wake you. This was the best date I have ever been on! Let’s do it again, okay? - ~~Bokuto~~ Your Star_


End file.
